Manufacturing of lens assemblies for high-resolution cameras typically require a high degree of precision in positioning components of the lens assembly to ensure that the lens will achieve proper focus. As a result, a challenge exists in achieving a fast, automated, and high-yielding assembly process for high-resolution cameras.
In a conventional manufacturing process, a lens barrel housing the camera lens is placed within a housing assembly affixed to an image sensor. The position of the lens barrel is adjusted relative to the image sensor such that the focal plane of the lens aligns with the image plane of the image sensor. Upon tuning the lens barrel's position and alignment for optical focal length and axial tilt, dimensional shifts of the lens barrel may be introduced such as by post curing and cycling tests or by thermal changes following alignment. The lens may shift along the optical axis and the optical axis may tilt as a result of the lens barrel shifting, which alters the distance between the lens and the image sensor. This affects focus of the lenses and compromises performance and yield.